goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chiro sings Fade Away on the Muppet Show
Transcript Chiro: Hi Scooter. Scooter: Hi Chiro, 20 seconds to curtain (Cut to the stage) Kermit: It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest, Chiro Takashi! Yaaaaay! (The muppets sing the theme) Kermit: To introduce our guest star, that's what i'm here to do, so it makes me really happy, to introduce you, Chiro Takashi! Chiro: (in his TV show voice) Hyperforce Go! (The curtain raises up) Chiro: Okay, one, two, three, four. (Fade Away by Cipes and the People starts playing) Jinmay: Wow, I like Chiro's song for me. Chiro: (singing in Beast Boy's voice) You can't fade away The way I feel for you There ain't no word I can say What I'd do for you And every single day I make it through this game called life It's always filled with pain and strife Reality will cut you like a knife It ain't right But with you by my side We will win the fight In the battle of dark and light Take my hand, hold it tight When we dance I feel alright By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine You can't fade away Everything we got I'm talkin' about what's inside, yes connection with the heart You know it's true Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth And every thing I do is just for you I do it for you (x2) I'd move the mountains Then I'd stand up and shout it There's earth that's out there Never in my doubt The ability, stability Agility at almost high You love me girl You let me know That this feels right By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine The sky is our blanket The earth is our bed If you don't know We'll never be dead Well ska la la la la la la la la, yeah yeah (x2) Whoa By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine By your side is where I'll be Endless love won't fade you'll see When I walk you walk with me Together let the light shine Yeah (Audience applauses as Chiro blinks his eyes at Jinmay and kisses her) Kermit: And, before we all go, let's give a warm thank you to our cool guest star, mr hyperforce himself, Chiro Takashi! Yaaaaay! Chiro: Thank you, I had a wonderful time! Kermit: Thank you, and heres a muppet version of you (Muppet chiro enters) Muppet chiro: hello there! Kermit: And for jinmay, a muppet likeness of you! Muppet jinmay: hello chiro [[Category:SRMTHFG! show]] [[Category:X sings X at the Muppet Show]] [[Category:The Save-Ums Show]] [[Category:Protected Pages]] [[Trivia]]